Charmed Magazine
Charmed Magazine has been published by Titan Magazines in the United States and the United Kingdom for fans of the television series Charmed and its spin-off novel series. Charmed Magazine commenced publication in October 2005 and was issued bi-monthly. The 24th and final issue was released on 7 August 2008. Covers Charmed-Mag Issue1.jpg|1st edition Charmed Magazine 4.jpg|3rd edition Charmed Mag9.jpg|6th edition Charmed 14th.jpg|9th edition ForeverPhoebe Charmed)Mag.jpg|12th issue Charmed_Mag13.jpg|13th edition Charmed Mag19.jpg|14th edition Charmed Mag15.jpg|15th edition Charmed_Mag16.jpg|16th edition Charmed-Mag17.jpg|17th edition Perfect-RoseCharmed19.jpg|19th edition Charmed Mag20.jpg|The 20th edition Known Articles A Drew Story From the pages of the Official Charmed Yearbook - the 13th issue of Charmed Magazine, A Drew Story is an article by Ian Spelling about Drew Fuller who portrayed Piper Halliwell's youngest son Chris Halliwell. In the article Drew explains what he enjoyed about playing Chris, what he liked about the show and how he felt about returning for the series finale Forever Charmed. Drew_Story1.jpg Drew_Story2.jpg Drew_Story3.jpg Drew_Story4.jpg All About Alyssa All About Alyssa is an article from the 13th Issue of Charmed Magazine. It is an in depth interview with Alyssa Milano about her 8 years on Charmed, in which she discusses her feelings toward the success of the show, the ending, how she felt about Aaron Spelling's death, Shannen Doherty leaving the show, and what's next for her. Alyssa_Mag1.jpg Alyssa_Mag2.jpg Alyssa_Mag3.jpg Alyssa-Mag4.jpg Alyssa_Mag4.jpg Alyssa_Mag5.jpg All The Paige All The Paige is an exclusive in depth interview with Rose McGowan about her role as Paige Matthews the youngest maternal half sister, of Piper, Phoebe and the late Prue Halliwell. She discusses her memories of the show, projects she was working at at the time, and what she plans to take with her from the Charmed set. It is from the fourteenth edition of the Charmed Magazine. All_Page2.jpg All_Paige1.jpg All_Paige3.jpg All_Paige4.jpg All_Paige5.jpg All_Paige6.jpg Alpha Gamma Alpha Gamma is an article from the nineteenth edition of Charmed Magazine released in 2007. It is an in depth interview with Ian Anthony Dale, the actor who portrayed the season 7 Avatar Gamma. Alpha_Gamma1.jpg Alpha_Gamma2.jpg Alpha_Gamma3.jpg Alpha_Gamma4.jpg Demon Days An article about Michael Bailey Smith and his portrayals of the Demons Belthazor, Shax, Grimlocks, The Source of All Evil and about his time on Charmed including the hours of makeup. It is written by Bryan Cairns in Charmed Magazine 16th Edition. Demon_Days1.jpg DemonDays2.jpg DemonDay3.jpg DemonDays4.jpg DemonDays5.jpg DemonDays6.jpg Devilish Dumain! Devilish Dumain! is an article found in the Charmed Magazine: Issue 17. It is an interview with the actor, Anthony Cistaro who portrayed the demon who influenced Billie Jenkins and her sister Christy making them attack The Charmed Ones. Attached with the article is a page of the Top 10 Demonic Powers. Dev_Dum1.jpg Dev_Dum2.jpg Dev_Dum3.jpg Dev_Dum4.jpg Dev_Dum5.jpg Eight Years of Demons Eight Years of Demons is from the 17th edition of Charmed Magazine. It offers a short summary of every demon and evil magical being The Charmed Ones battled in the form of a quiz. Eight_Years1.jpg| Eight_Years2.jpg| Eight_Years3.jpg| Eight_years4.jpg| Eight_Years5.jpg| Eight_Years6.jpg| Evil Rises Evil Rises is an article found in Charmed Magazine Seventeenth Edition. It discusses and describes the characteristics of the most memorable demons. Evil_1.jpg| Evil_2.jpg| Evil_3.jpg| Evil_4.jpg| Fantastic Phoebe Fantastic Phoebe is an article from the Charmed Magazine series. It is from the sixteenth edition of the magazine. It discusses how Phoebe Halliwell has evolved throughout the series, as well as explains her relationships and greatest moments on the show. It was written by Helen Gregory and Natalie Browning. Fantastic_phoebe1.jpg Fantastic_phoebe2.jpg Fantastic_phoebe3.jpg Fantastic_phoebe4.jpg Fantastic_phoebe5.jpg Fantastic_phoebe6.jpg Fantastic_phoebe7.jpg Fear Factor Fear Factor is an article from the first edition of Charmed Magazine released in 2004. It is an in depth interview with Billy Drago and his role of Barbas, the Demon of Fear. Fear_Factor_1.jpg Fear_factor_2.jpg Fear_factor_3.jpg Fear_Factor_4.jpg Forever Charmed Within the pages of the thirteenth edition of Charmed Magazine is Forever Charmed, a guide to every episode of Charmed as well as pictures from the accompanying seasons. Forever_Charmed1_(3).jpg|Cover of the article Forever_Charmed2_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed3_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed4_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed5_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed6_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed7_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed8_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed9_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed10_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed11_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed12_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed13_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed14_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed15_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed16_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed18_(3).jpg Forever_Charmed19_(3).jpg Forever_CharmedPiper_(3).jpg| Forever_CharmedPhoebe_(3).jpg| Forever_CharmedPaige_(3).jpg| Forever_CharmedPenny_(3).jpg| Forever Grams Forever Grams is an article featuring Jennifer Rhodes who portrayed Penny Halliwell also known as Grams, for the full eight seasons of Charmed. In this article she disccuses how hard it must of been for the cast and crew for the show to come to an end. She discusses her current projects and her favorite moments portraying the girls Grams and playing the role of such a powerful witch. Forever Grams is part of the 19th edition of the Charmed Magazine. Forever_Grams1.jpg Forever_Grams2.jpg Forever_Grams3.jpg Forever_Grams4.jpg Forever_Grams5.jpg Forever Phoebe Forever Phoebe is a magazine article that was included in Charmed Magazine issue 12 that was released in the later part of 2006 in North America & UK. It is an in depth interview with Alyssa Milano about her eight years on Charmed as Phoebe Halliwell. It discusses how she felt about the show ending, topics that Phoebe encountered in episodes and what is next for her as well as her relationships with the cast and crew. Charmed_Magazine_ForeverPhoebe2.jpg charmed_Magazine_ForeverPhoebe3.jpg Charmed_magazine_foreverphoebe4.jpg Charmed_Magazine_ForeverPhoebe5.jpg Charmed_Magazine_ForeverPhoebe6.jpg normal_issue12_page03.jpg normal_issue12_page04.jpg normal_issue12_page05.jpg normal_issue12_page07.jpg normal_issue12_page16.jpg normal_issue12_page34.jpg Girl, Interrupted Found within the pages of Charmed Magazine 9th Edition, Girl, Interrupted is an article written by Ian Spelling about Alyssa Milano. In a short interview, Alyssa explains how her character of Phoebe Halliwell evolved throughout the series from an innocent young woman, to a heartbroken powerful witch. She also shares that season 7 could have been the last, but due to strong viewership, they came back for an eighth season. She shares that since both her contract and Rose McGowan's were up at the end of the eighth season, they were ready to move on but would have gladly come back for another season. Girl_1.jpg Girl_2.jpg Girl_3.jpg Girl_4.jpg Girl_5.jpg Girl_6.jpg I Dream of Phoebe I Dream of Phoebe is an article from the Charmed Magazine. Fresh from shooting a scene for the season 7 episode Freaky Phoebe, Alyssa Milano sits down exclusively for a first time with Ian Spelling from Charmed Magazine for the 6th edition of the magazine. The article features 10 things most people don't know about Alyssa, she talks about growing up in front of the camera, what she loves about the show, her charity work and what its like working with all the other actors on the show. Dream_Phoebe1.jpg Dream_Phoebe2.jpg Dream_Phoebe3.jpg Dream_Phoebe4.jpg Dream_Phoebe5.jpg Dream_Phoebe6.jpg The Importance of Being Phoebe Importance of Being Phoebe is an article within the pages of the third edition of Charmed Magazine. The article contains a short interview with Alyssa Milano who portrays Phoebe Halliwell and compares and contrasts the life of the two. Like Phoebe, Alyssa is a caregiver and a major contributor to charities. Alyssa also explains what makes Charmed such a hit - the fans. Importance_Phoebe1.jpg Importance_Phoebe2.jpg Importance_Phoebe3.jpg Importance_Phoebe4.jpg Perfect Rose Perfect Rose is an article about Rose McGowan in the Charmed Magazine No. 19. She offers her reaction to the show coming to an end, if she keeps in touch with cast and crew and about overall how she feels about Charmed. The article discusses the romances, the demons and the life of Paige Matthews. Perfect-Rose1.jpg Perfect-Rose2.jpg Perfect-Rose2.2.jpg Perfect-Rose3.jpg Perfect-Rose4.jpg Perfect-Rose5.jpg Perfect-Rose6.jpg Perfect-Rose7.jpg Rise of the Triad Rise of the Triad is an article written by Ian Spelling for the nineteenth edition of Charmed Magazine. In the article, Rick Overton who portrayed a member of The Triad discusses his character, why he thinks the show was such a success and talks about doing a Charmed Movie. Rise_Triad1.jpg Rise_Triad2.jpg Rise_Triad3.jpg Rise_Triad4.jpg Rise_Triad5.jpg Seer No Evil Seer No Evil is a short article in the third edition of Charmed Magazine. It contains a brief interview with Charisma Carpenter who player the Seer Kyra during the latter part of the seventh season. Seer_No_Evil.jpg There's Something About Piper Featured in Charmed Magazine 15th Edition, There's Something About Piper is written by Ian Spelling and Helen Gregory. It is an article is which Piper Halliwell is compared and contrasted with Holly Marie Combs. In the article, facts about Holly are presented, some facts that a lot of people didn't even know about her. She also talks about her feelings leaving such a successful show and her belief in the supernatural. Something_Piper1.jpg Something_Piper2.jpg Something_Pioer3.jpg Something_Piper3.jpg Something_piper4.jpg Something_Piper5.jpg Something_Piper6.jpg normal_issue15_page04.jpg normal_issue15_page05.jpg normal_issue15_page12.jpg normal_issue15_page56.jpg Top Ten Villains In a publication entitled Charmed: The Official Magazine, a list of the Top 10 Villains was included, fans of the series voted for their favorite most memorable antagonists faced by The Charmed Ones The list is as follows: ;10. The Cleaners The Cleaners were created by The Tribunal, which consists of two Demons and two Elders. Empowered by both good and evil, they are responsible for cleaning up after magic has been exposed. They have the power to remove all evidence, erase memories and, if necessary, rewrite history. When Phoebe and Paige are caught on tape using their powers, The Cleaners cover it up and use Darryl as a scapegoat. Things go from bad to worse, when The Charmed Ones end up on trial! Okay, so they may not technically be villains, but they have done some terrible villain-like things. ;If looks could kill :They'd probably kill you if you spilled anything on those white suits! Smartly dressed and well groomed, they are, in short, the perfect man (men) to take home to meet the folks. Looks-wise, anyway. ;Appearances :Season 6 ;Best remembered for :Looking rather dapper in their white suits; framing Darryl for a murder he didn't commit (and sending him to death row!); and kidnapping Wyatt and erasing his existence after he accidentally brought a dragon to life. ;Memorable quote :You're only delaying the inevitable I'm afraid. Now, if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do! ;9. Jeremy Burns On the surface, Jeremy seemed like the perfect boyfriend; gorgeous, charming and attentive. But so often looks can be deceiving, and none more so than in Jeremy's case. It transpired that Jeremy was in fact an evil Warlock and the only reason he was dating Piper was so he could get close to her and The Charmed Ones to steal their powers. He was the first Warlock and the first overall evil the girls vanquished. ;If looks could kill :The perfect handsome boyfriend - not so sure about the flames shooting out of his fingertips though! ;Charmed appearances :Seasons 1 and 2. ;Best remembered for :Being a bit smarmy; fooling Piper into believing he was the perfect boyfriend; being a serial killer of witches. ;Memorable quote(s) :I'm not the only one, I'm one in Millions, :In places you can't even imagine or you wouldn't Believe, :WE ARE HELL ON THIS EARTH!! :You'll never be safe, and you'l never be... :FREE!! : :Cool parlour trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue? ;8. Evil Leo It's hard to think of Leo as evil. Maybe it's because of his adorable face and cute puppy dog eyes. Or maybe it's his devotion to Piper and his sons, Chris and Wyatt. Whatever the reason, he certainly hasn't got that 'evil' look going on for him. But at the end of season six we learn that there are two sides to every coin - or more specifically every universe. A mirror universe exists where our good guys are bad and the bad guys virtuous. Evil Leo is the opposite of our ultimate hero. But, good or evil, Leo's instincts still lead him to save The Charmed Ones. ;If looks could kill :Just think of the gorgeous guy next door with an attitude. The guy your mother warned you about - but you fell for anyway! ;Charmed appearances :Season 6. ;Best remembered for :Restoring the balance - putting good and evil back where they belong. ;Memorable quote :Have you ever seen anything so... good? ;7. The Triad A high-level council consisting of members at the highest level of the demonic hierarchy. The Triad has the power to determine the fate of any demon who has fallen from grace. They don't like getting their hands dirty, so they will often assign lower level demons to do their evil work. Which, when you think about it, is really rather clever. I mean, why work if you don't have to? ;If looks could kill :Sinister looking men who dress in brown hooded cloaks. ;Charmed appearances :Seasons 3 and 8 ;Best remembered for : :Sending Cole/Belthazor and numerous other assassins to try and kill The Charmed Ones; and for almost wiping out their entire line. ;Memorable quote :You were out to destroy the witches, instead, you bedded one of them. ;6. The Seer The Seer has been around for thousands of years. Greatly respected in The Underworld, she has served multiple Sources in her time. In fact, because she has the power to see the future, she served as advisor to The Source. Although she has plans of her own and is always seeking the perfect opportunity to gain the ultimate power she so desperately craves. It involves starting a new evil order and getting rid of The Charmed Ones. She is immune to spells and tonics. And will only kill if she has to. If looks could kill: The perfect representation of the female species. ;If looks could kill ;Charmed appearances :Seasons 4 and 5 ;Best remembered for :Having the power to see into the future; working in league with The Source; and planning to steal Phoebe's unborn child so she could raise the child to become the next Source of all Evil. ;Memorable quote I command all in attendance to witness the power of The Source - and the death of The Charmed Ones. ;5. Gideon Leo's mentor and principal of The Magic School. A powerful Elder, Gideon was a handy guy to have around, as he would often advise The Charmed Ones when magical disasters occurred. But Gideon had a dark side. He made a deal with the Darklighters to get rid of Leo and conspired with demons to make The Charmed Ones part of the demonic reality show Witch Wars. He wanted The Charmed Ones out of the way so he could get rid of baby Wyatt, whom he viewed as a too powerful source that might shift the balance between good and evil. ;If looks could kill :Gideon looked a nice enough gent. In fact, just like a typical headmaster; educated and intelligent. Charmed appearances: Season six. ;Best remembered for :Being head of The Magic School; trying to destroy Wyatt; sending Leo and Chris to a mirrored world where evil prevails; stabbing Leo in the back - metaphorically; and basically killing anyone or anything that would get in his way, including poor Chris! ;Memorable quote :Leo, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the Greater Good. I swear. ;4. Shax The Source's less than pretty personal assassin. He is one very dangerous aerokinetic demon, so it's no wonder The Source picked Shax to be his right-hand man, er. demon. Shax has the power to travel as a strong gust of wind. He kills his victims with very powerful energy blasts. During one such attack on an Innocent by Shax, The Charmed Ones paid the ultimate price, resulting in the death of Prue. Although revenge came quickly - but not sweetly - when they vanquished Shax's sorry ass! ;If looks could kill :One look at Shax is enough to scare anyone to death. In short, creepy, even with the effeminate long hair! ;Charmed appearances :Seasons 3 and 4. ;Best remembered for :Being The Source's top guy, not to mention rather ugly; being a demon of, er. very few words; and killing Prue and (temporarily) destroying the Power of Three. ;Memorable quote :Dr. Griffiths - What are you? :Shax - The End... ;3. Barbas Barbas, otherwise known as the Demon of Fear, makes an appearance once every 1,300 years on Friday the 13th for 24 hours. His life force is derived by feeding off the fear of witches. In order for Barbas to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth he has to kill 13 unmarried female witches before midnight on the 13th. (This guy obviously has a thing about the number 13!) His continued bid for freedom from The Underworld is usually at The Charmed Ones' expense. ;If looks could kill :Old and evil with pale skin and piercing eyes; sends shivers down your spine just by looking at you. Charmed appearances: Seasons one, two, five, six and seven. ;Best remembered for :Being able to literally scare witches to death; having the power of astral projection; tricking Paige into giving him Cole's powers; becoming a lawyer and putting The Charmed Ones on trial; and being the King of Comebacks - he's been vanquished, like, four times! ;Memorable quote :How cute. The great big Elder's afraid of the teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy baby. ;2. The Source of All Evil Highest-ranking demon in The Underworld, which he rules over. Receives his powers through a coronation and is granted dominion over all demons in The Underworld. Over a thousand years ago, during one of the most important wars in The Underworld, The Source took control and vanquished his most powerful competition. He likes to call himself The Source of all Evil, but it's just a name. The Source has been responsible for many, many heinous acts. And plotting to impregnate Phoebe with his evil spawn was definitely one of his worst. ;If looks could kill :Must be on the unattractive side - why else hide his face with a cowl (also known as a loose hood)? It's been a long, long time since anyone has seen his face, but it is reported to be covered in scars. And someone really should tell The Source that red isn't, er, his colour! ;Charmed appearances :Seasons 3, 4 and 8. ;Best remembered for :Sending Piper into a coma in order to make her give up her powers; breaking an age-old agreement between good and evil and stealing The Hollow, an ancient vapor, which he used to absorb The Charmed Ones' powers; possessing Cole and taking over his body; and having a complex about his appearance. ;Memorable quote :The Charmed Ones are dead. ;1. Belthazor Belthazor was the world's greatest, most powerful and dangerous demon for a century. An infamous soldier of fortune, in his time, he destroyed countless demons, witches and Innocents. Part of what made Belthazor so powerful was that, unlike most other demons, he had a soul. Belthazor was the demonic side of Cole Turner. The half-human half-demon came into The Charmed Ones' lives as ADA Cole Turner. It didn't take long for Phoebe to fall for Cole's tall, dark, good looks. Of course, she didn't know he was an evil demon at the time! Although, perhaps if she'd seen his demon face first, Phoebe would never have fallen in love with him. ;If looks could kill :Sexy as hell in human form. But looks like Darth Maul's uglier cousin as a demon. Either that, or Belthazor's got a very bad case of sunburn! ;Charmed appearances :Seasons 3 and 4. ;Best remembered for :Being the ultimate Big Bad of the series; looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous (as Cole Turner); being good at throwing energy balls; falling in love with a Charmed One; and eventually turning into a complete human. Oh, and getting vanquished! ;Memorable quote :This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half-human. My father was mortal... Victorious Vanquishings The largest article found with the pages of the Charmed Magazine series, Victorious Vanquishings is a 17 page article found within the pages of the 17th issue, entitled The Charmed Ones Reunited!. The article discusses and included the spells created by each sister along with their successful vanquishes. Victorious_1.jpg Victorious_2.jpg Victorious_3.jpg Victorious_4.jpg Victorious_5.jpg Victorious_6.jpg Victorious_7.jpg Victorious_8.jpg Victorious_9.jpg Victorious_10.jpg Victorious_11.jpg Victorious_12.jpg Victorious_13.jpg Victorious_14.jpg Victorious_15.jpg Victorious_16.jpg Victorious_17.jpg Wyatt's The Story Wyatt's the Story is a short article about Wes Ramsey who portrayed Piper Halliwell's grown up son from the future Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. It is found in the 14th edition of Charmed Magazine entitled Final Paige. Wyatt_1.jpg Wyatt_2.jpg Wyatt_3.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Out of Universe